Infinite League: The Exclusive Six
by Larry Foulke
Summary: Rex Sauros has finally defeated all the Champions. Now he takes them all on again in the Infinte League where their pokemon are much stronger. The The Exclusive Six will be hard to beat, but with the help of Champion Cynthia, Rex may just stand a chance.
1. Rex Sauros

**_I do not own anything that Gamefreak claims as theirs, including pokemon. In fact, i've bought nearly every game version of pokemon so far (as well as White version). So yeah, i'm a big poke-nerd. I'm ranting now...read story please._**

"Rex Sauros, a fun loving laid back trainer, but a very powerful one as well, has challenged the Elite Four and defeated them one by one." The announcer shouted into his microphone. Rex stood on the challenger's side of the arena. He was dressed in a black t-shirt, and black jeans, and green converse looking shoes. He wore an olive green trench coat. A single thick black stripe ran down either side of the coat and then transitioned to the coattails. His black hair spiked forward and to the right, which covered his right eye. "He now stands face to face with the toughest Champion of all the regions: Cynthia!"

"I've been watching you for a while now Rex. I look forward to this battle." Cynthia said, posing herself for combat.

"Let's get started." Rex's tone was completely serious.

"As you wish. Milotic, come on out!" The Champion tossed her pokeball into the air. Milotic emerged onto the field in a glimmer of watery spray.

"Emboar, show them your power." Rex released the fire pig from its pokeball.

"Emboar, Em!" The pokemon shouted.

"Apparently the challenger has chosen a fire type pokemon. Seems almost to be a rookie mistake." The announcer stated.

"This will be interesting." Cynthia said, a smirk crossing her lips. "Milotic, Hydro Pump." A blast of water shot towards Emboar.

"Emboar, Flamethrower."

"Em…BOAR!" The Flamethrower collided with Hydro Pump and began to evaporate the water into steam. An explosion resulted from the force of the moves.

"Another Hydro Pump, go!" The serpent powered up another water blast.

"Quick, Emboar Flare Blitz." Emboar used its flaming beard to coat itself in purple flames of extreme heat. Milotic finished charging its Hydro Pump and shot it at the fire pig. "Hold your ground, Emboar." The fire type braced for impact. The Hydro Pump never reached Emboar. Halfway across the field it evaporated into nothingness, not even steam.

"Ladies and gents, Emboar is using its Flare Blitz to stop Hydro Pump cold, or should I say, hot!" The announcer yelled.

"Impressive. But let's how you handle this. Milotic, take it up a notch to Hydro Cannon." Milotic blasted Emboar, completely dousing out his flames and knocking him to Rex's feet.

"Whoa! Emboar, you okay?"

"Boar." The fire pig nodded in response as it rose to its feet.

"I expect nothing less from your pokemon Rex. You've trained them well." Cynthia smiled. "Hydro Cannon, now."

"Flare Blitz, full power!" Again Emboar coated itself in purple flames, but this time the heat was so intense everyone in the stadium could feel the warmth. "Now brace yourself." Emboar took a stance as he let the cannon of water smash into him. However, the fire pig was perfectly undisturbed. Hydro Cannon was dissipating on contact with the flames. "Make your way to Milotic so you can tell her good-bye personally." Emboar started walking into the water torrent, slowly defeating the Hydro Cannon with each step it took.

"What! This Emboar's tougher than I thought. Full power, Milotic." Milotic gave her Hydro Cannon everything she had, and Emboar began to lose ground.

"Combine your Flare Blitz with Overheat. Use Heat Flare Emboar!"

"EmmmmBOOOAAAARRRR!" Not only did the audience feel warm, they felt like they were melting. Even Cynthia covered her face. The only person who seemed unaffected was Rex himself.

"Now, Emboar, run through that water straight towards Milotic." Emboar took off faster than anyone had expected a pokemon so large could do. In a blink the fire pig was upon the serpent which caused Milotic to lose control of its attack and stop to recover. "Head Smash." The pig jumped into the air while still coated in flames and launched head first into Milotic's head. The crash sent the water serpent flying behind Cynthia completely K.O.'d. Emboar landed back down in front of Rex. After recovering from the terrible recoil, the pokemon let loose a victory roar of spouting flames.

"WOW! And Milotic is unable to battle." The referee said in surprise.

"Good job, Milotic. Return."

"Beyond expectations, Emboar. Take a rest." Both trainers returned their first pokemon of the battle to their pokeballs.

Cynthia laughed loudly, then said, "I see you like to balance your pokemon's defense and attack. In Emboar's case, by using its extremely high attacks as a tool for defense. Most superb." Cynthia ceased her laughter and her placid stare returned to her face. "Join the battle, Aggron." Cynthia tossed her ball into the air again and released her pokemon to the field.

"Aggron!"

"Gyarados, show them your power." Rex's water serpent emerged from its netball in shining bright and glorious.

"It appears the challenger, Rex, has a shiny Gyarados. Just look at those red scales gleam!" The announcer yelled.

"An Aggron, huh?" Rex said in a deadly serious tone. But then his tone changed to that of a kid in a candy shop."How awesome! So cooool! I have one too! Except mine is freshly evolved and…" Rex ranted on while making excessive movements to explain what he was saying. Cynthia stared in amazement at how such a strong trainer could act so childish. She looked over towards his Gyarados and saw the pokemon shake its head, almost as if this was a constant thing that occurred to it. She then looked towards her Aggron which returned its trainers confused look.

"Aren't we having a battle here?" Cynthia called out to Rex, whom froze in an awkward pose.

"Oh, yeah. That's right." Rex returned to his deadly serious tone. "Let's finish this with one move, Gyarados." The pokemon roared in response.

"Brace yourself, Aggron."

"Rise and Surf, Gyarados!" Rex shouted. Suddenly a tidal wave appeared behind Gyarados that rose taller than the stadium. The water serpent rode the immense wave on its crest until it crashed into Aggron. Cynthia closed her eyes and prepared to be hit by millions of gallons of water. Nothing happened. She opened her eyes to see the water pass harmlessly over her head while it carried her Aggron and crushed it into the stadium wall. Rex's shiny Gyarados came crashing down in front of Cynthia, perfectly poised after riding its own personal tidal wave. Like the Emboar before, Gyarados roared in victory at the one-hit K.O. it had dished out.

"Aggron is unable to battle." The referee stated with a dropped jaw.

"By the deities of time and space, another one-hit K.O. by the challenger." The announcer screamed in excitement. "Makes sense, seeing how that's the biggest Surf I've ever seen."

"Sorry, Aggron. You'll get them next time. Return."

"Perfection, Gyarados. Return." Rex laughed. "That's probably the second strongest Surf I've seen her use. My team seems determined to win this league."

"Hmmm, you're an odd one, Rex. I can't quite pinpoint your attack style." Cynthia said slightly excited.

"But that's what the first two pokemon are for; to determine a trainer's battle style." Rex said, returning to his deadly serious tone. "Interestingly enough though, you're the only champion I've fought that doesn't give their style in your first two pokemon. Especially seeing how you let me K.O. your Aggron on purpose to try and determine my battle style."

"Hmmm, you knew, huh? You're much better than I first expected. And now I see you don't have a particular style, rather, you have a different technique for each pokemon you use."

Rex's facial features grew stern, "You're the first person to actually see that I do that."

"Yes, and if I'm right, I suspect you tried to throw me off by using the type moves of your pokemon so I would believe your techniques cater to your pokemon's type, when in reality you train them by how their personality reflects their power."

"WHAT? You…you…you- How did you figure that out!" Rex pointed an accusing finger at the clever Champion.

"You almost had me until I realized that your Emboar used Head Smash instead of a fighting move like Brick Break. That clued me to that you chose that attack because your Emboar is so prideful of its strength, which it displayed when it spouted fire in triumph over a water type. Same with your Gyarados. You chose the attack Surf because your Gyarados takes pride in its beauty. Gyarados's physical attack is usually stronger than its special attack, but using a move like Waterfall is not as pretty as Surf. She showed that when she landed in front of me with a perfect pose already planned out for when she uses Surf." A huge smile came across Cynthia's face. "Since you train by personality, there is no way of me knowing which attacks your pokemon are best with. I can't go by typical stats. You are going to be a really fun trainer to battle!" Cynthia nearly squealed with girlish joy, but immediately recomposed herself.

"Wow…I can't believe…you figured…all of it out." Rex looked as if he was about to burst out into anger.

"Impressed?" Cynthia asked slyly.

"YOU'RE SO AWSOME." Rex shouted and jumped around.

"Huh?"

"You figured out all of that from just two pokemon! Strong, sexy, _and_ clever! Such an epic combination!" Rex seemed to be geeking out over Cynthia.

"Excuse me?" Cynthia asked with her hands on her hips, and a little more than thrown off by the challenger's compliment. She had a furious blush across her face. Cynthia was angry, but she was more so flattered.

"Uuhhh. Nothing. Let's continue the battle." Rex said while rubbing the back of his head with his hand and holding a duskball in the other.

"Yeah…let's." The Champion said a little coldly. She threw a pokeball into the air to reveal her Lucario ready for battle.

"I see you actually plan to take this round seriously." Rex said in his deadly serious tone. "So I should quit playing around as well." Rex threw his duskball into the middle of his side of the field and released a Haxorus. "Haxorus, show them your power." Haxorus let loose a ground shaking battle cry.

"Now this is going to be fun." Cynthia's exposed eye sparkled with anticipation.

**_This is my first romance fic. I wanted to try making one, but i kinda wanted to emphasize the Infinite League. I'd appreciate who ever read this would comment on anything they would like to see between Rex(OC)/Cynthia, or anything i could improve on. Thank You!_**


	2. Dragon Rush

"Dragon Rush." Haxorus charged Lucario as its axed-jaw produced a blue energy that covered the dragon.

"Protect." Cynthia said aloud, but then she communicated with her Lucario telepathically. "_And use your aura to keep it going, but it can't be seen."_ Lucario produced a green shield around itself which quickly turned blue as it channeled its own aura into the attack. Haxorus slammed into the Protect only to be knocked away rolling several feet, but it recovered almost instantaneously and rolled to its feet as the Protect disappeared.

"What?" Rex scowled. "Haxorus, Dragon Claw." The dragon pokemon ran at Lucario as its claws began to glow whitened blue, only to be knocked away again by and invisible Protect. Again, Haxorus recovered quickly. "How is that even possible? There's nothing there."

"Not anything that you can see, anyway." Cynthia commented and crossed her arms. Her exposed eye gleamed with satisfaction at Rex's confusion.

"Haxorus, fall back." Haxorus obeyed and jumped back from the opposite side of the field and landed in front of its trainer, all the while, never turning away from its target, Lucario. "We need a new game plan, Hax. She has her Lucario sustaining that Protect with its aura somehow. Any suggestions?" The dinosaur dragon shook its head, no. "Then we'll just go all out till that shield drops. Sound good?" Haxorus roared its approval. "Good, now Giga Impact."

"Interesting call." Cynthia said. Haxorus launched into the air and then took aim for Lucario. It came spiraling down into Protect looking like a white hot comet into Protect. Haxorus then pushed away from the shield after it saw that it had dealt no damage to the Lucario that still stood perfectly fine with its arms crossed.

"Wow, either that Protect is really something or that Giga Impact was really weak." A mocking announcer laughed into his microphone.

"_It has to recover. Now's the time to attack. Use Aura Sphere._" Cynthia told her Lucario through telepathy. Lucario summoned its energy into its hands and formed a large blue ball of aura. It quickly fired it without hesitation.

"Haxorus, cancel your recharge and dodge." Rex said calmly. Haxorus rolled to the left as the Aura Sphere landed where the pokemon just had been. A large explosion sent dust flying into the air.

"You cancelled a recharge! But how?" Cynthia grimaced.

"I had Haxorus learn how to recharge in intervals instead of all at once. Although he is less vulnerable to attack and can move immediately after Giga Impact, it takes a longer time to build up the energy for the attack again. Plus, by using Giga Impact I could confirm my suspicions that you're communicating with your Lucario telepathically. Lucario's are too loyal to attack without order." Rex pointed to Cynthia as if she had committed a crime.

"Mmmm, you _are_ a smart one. You must have a Lucario too." Cynthia said to Rex with half-lidded eyes. "But you've yet to decipher how Protect works." Cynthia said returning to her original composure. "_Aura Sphere._" She ordered mentally. Lucario charged another Aura Sphere and then launched it

"Dodge it, Haxorus." The agile dragon easily avoided the attack by side-stepping. "You are mistaken if you think I haven't figured your little aura trick." Cynthia narrowed her eyes at the challenging trainer, suspicious of his words. You're keeping the Protect active and invisible by feeding it Lucario's aura.

Cynthia was slightly taken aback and impressed at the same time. "How did…Never mind. Use Aura Cannon." Lucario combined its Aura Sphere with its Flash Cannon and shot three large spheres of energy at Haxorus. Haxorus side-stepped the first, rolled away from the second, and jumped over the third. While the third sphere was under Haxorus, the dragon placed its claws on it and grabbed hold. He then flipped forward and flung the last Aura Cannon back at Lucario. Its only effect, however, was that when it exploded against Protect was that it made the shield's perimeter visible for a second.

"Good job, Hax." Rex shouted

"What a unique way to counter! I wish I had a Haxorus like that! In fact, I wish a had a Haxorus period!" The announcer yelled.

"Aura Cannon, again."

"Dragon Pulse as each sphere passes the edge of the shield." Rex ordered. With flawless timing, the dragon pokemon perfectly lined up each of its Dragon Pulses to hit Protect at the exact moment each Aura Cannon was leaving the shield's perimeter. A cloud of blue and silver energy burst through the air as a result of Protect dissipating

"Hmm…_really_ smart. But now the real fight begins. Extreme Speed then Close Combat." Lucario dashed towards its foe with unreal velocity.

"Hold your ground." The dragon type braced itself.

"_What's he planning?_" Cynthia thought to herself. "_A Close Combat at this speed could knock out his Haxorus."_

"Use your ability, now!" Rex ordered as Lucario came upon its target. A thunderous shockwave of energy blasted through the stadium when the aura pokemon's paws were caught by the dragon pokemon's claws. Lucario's eyes widened, and it quickly jumped back from Haxorus before the axed-jaw pokemon could land a blow.

"How?" Cynthia asked simply.

"Haxorus has an uncommon ability called Rivalry. It highly boosts its attack if the opposing pokemon is the same gender." Rex saw Cynthia's lips forming another question. "And before you can ask how I know the gender of your pokemon, the answer is; everyone knows your pokemon gender." Rex pulled a Pokemon Weekly magazine out of his trench coat, and gave Cynthia a thumbs up with a big grin. The cover was her in her classic battle pose while holding an ultraball. "You told all your pokemon genders in the Elite Four edition last month during your interview." Rex waved the magazine in the air while laughing. "I did my research on your league with this."

"It appears the challenger has pulled out a magazine. What does he plan to do with that?" The announcer questioned.

"You're kidding me, right?" Cynthia closed her eyes, though only one was visible past her blonde hair, and put her finger tips on her head, then let out a heavy sigh.

"I really liked Elite Four Flint's section though. He has a lot of embarrassing stuff to say about you guys." Rex scanned the pages of the magazine as he chuckled to himself. "He says here that he can hear you singing in the shower whenever he walks by your room at night."

"Wait, what?" Cynthia asked slightly blushing. The mention of her embarrassing habit had snapped her focus back.

"Oooohh, some interesting things are being said on the field ladies and gents." The announcer continued to input unnecessary comments.

"Also, and I don't know how he knows this one, Flint says you like to contrast colors of what you wear." Rex's face frowned in confusion. "But most of the time you wear all black clothing." Rex thought for a second. "So does that mean your underwear are the color-"

"OKAY, that's enough Rex."Cynthia shouted and waved her hands to interrupt the challenger's sentence. Her blush had grown an extremely dark shade. "I'm sure the audience doesn't want to hear about that trivial stuff from a tabloid magazine. Let's just continue the battle."

"I like where this going. I think we should let him read some more aloud everyone." The announcer laughed at his own comedy.

"But this is credited as the highest quality magazine in Sinno-"

"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU! LET'S JUST CONTINUE THE BATTLE DAMN IT!" Cynthia yelled and interrupted Rex again. If it was possible, a deeper shade of red had crossed her face to mix with her previous blush.

"Okay, Okay." Rex said as he put away the Pokemon Weekly. "Haxorus," The dinosaur dragon nodded its acknowledgement, "Fight claw to paw with Lucario." Rex said returning to his deadly serious voice and expression.

"Do the same Lucario." Cynthia shouted. Both pokemon began fighting in a hand to hand combat style. Lucario's punches were parried by Haxorus's axes while the dragon's blows were blocked by Lucario's paws. Neither pokemon seemed to have an advantage.

"Guillotine!"

"Close Combat!" Both trainers called their orders simultaneously. Haxorus's axe blades began to glow white, as well as Lucario's paws. Lucario threw punches at an un-seeable speed; amazingly Haxorus was able to block and counter with its Guillotine, tryingto hit the aura pokemon whenever it saw an opening.

Cynthia and Rex could only discern blurred movement as both their toughest pokemon fought tap-for-tap. A cloud of dust began to form over the field as Lucario and Haxorus dashed from different parts of each side. To the audience's eyes they were teleporting, but to their trainers' eyes they were traceable; barely. The dust soon over took everyone's sight, and the sound of battle could be heard.

"I can't even see what's going on through that dust! It probably wouldn't matter, seeing how fast those two pokemon are." The announcer shouted.

"Let's beat this League already, GIGA GUILLOTINE!" Rex announced as he blindly pointed into the dust cloud where he could only assume his Haxorus was.

"It's not over yet." The defending Champion announced. "AURA COMBAT!"

"Ladies and gentlemen it appears the trainers have called on their pokemon's most powerful combinations of Giga Impact with Guillotine for Haxorus and Aura Sphere with Close Combat for Lucario. I've never heard those moves before in my announcer carrier, they _must_ be powerful."

A massive white glow could be seen on Rex's side of the field, and a massive blue glow could be seen on Cynthia's side through the dusty cloud. The colors stayed on their respective sides of the field for only a brief second, and then they went flying into each other at near mach speed. The explosion temporarily blinded the stadium, but it also cleared it of all the dust. When everyone could see again, Lucario and Haxorus were seen standing with their backs facing each other, but both turned on the spot to stare the other down. Neither moved. Each pokemon was shaking from exhaustion and lack of energy. Haxorus glared intensely at Lucario, and Lucario returned it in kind.

"It's anyone's game now. Its' all come down to endurance. Who can stay standing the longest after receiving such punishing blows from each other and using all those power consuming energy attacks..." The announcer carried on, but Rex and Cynthia did not hear him. They were too focused on their pokemon. Then, without warning, a loud 'thud' sounded through the stadium, indicating a pokemon had fainted.

"Whoa." The referee stated.

"Whoa." The announcer repeated.

"Whoa." The entire audience said at once.

"Whoa." Both Rex and Cynthia parroted.

The referee raised his hands into the air, "Both pokemon are unable to battle."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I think i'm going to have the announcer say less in future chapters, unless anyone wants me to kep himher in. Tell me what you think. Any feedback or advice od request are appreciated...OH, And just incase anyone does want to know*wink, wink*; Yes, Rex _is _battling with my most used (Not most pwoerful) team, though not necessarily with those attacks. _**


	3. Orre Region

_Orre Region 7:00pm- Infinite League: Champion of Champions Room._

In a dimly lit room, a wide screen T.V. repeatedly replayed the live footage of Rex's Haxorus and Cynthia's Lucario colliding together in a massive explosion of power. A silhouette figure walked in front of the screen, blocking the view.

"Hey, we were watching that!" The Steel Champion, Steven exclaimed.

"Yeah, Cynthia just lost her title…I think." Said the Water Champion, Wallace. All the champions from each region began chiming in their disapproval at the standing figure until the uproar was too much.

"SIIILENCE!" The standing figure shouted. "Do you not see what has just happened!" All the champions shook their heads, no. "This challenger has already defeated all of you in your home regions, and now Cynthia has lost as well."

"Soo…?" Unova Region Champion, Alder questioned.

"So! You're the Exclusive Six!" The silhouette pointed at them all. "This trainer will be coming to challenge you all soon. Get your _real_ pokemon teams together and get started on training. I know for a fact half of you hardly ever use your most powerful pokemon which means they need a workout." All the champions moaned in aggravation at being torn from their only television time in weeks.

"Just because you're the Champion of Champions doesn't necessarily mean you're our boss." Wallace remarked.

"Is that so?" No one could see, but they all were sure that the shadowed figure as now smiling. "Maybe we should have a pokemon battle to decide who's in charge." The silhouette said enlarging the Master Ball in his hand.

"Oh, uh…Never mind. Hey guys, let's go train." Wallace said while frantically jumping up off the couch he sat on. The other champions agreed and quickly left the room. Some of them tripped over furniture in their hurry to go gather their respective poke balls.

"That's what I thought." The silhouetted figure stated when his room was empty. He returned the Master Ball to the sash around his chest then he turned to face the wide screen television. It was still continuously replaying Haxorus's and Lucario's collision. "Impressive." The figure smiled to his self. "Most impressive, Rex." The Champion of Champions then left the room to begin his training with the Exclusive Six.

**RBGYGSCRSEDPPBW**

_Sinnoh Region 3:00pm-Sinnoh League: Champion's Stadium_

"Soooo…who wins?" asked a puzzled Rex. The referee answered.

"Well the Champion wanted this to be a three on three match, and seeing how you still have two of your three able to battle and the Champion has none," The referee cleared his throat and raised his left hand, "The challenger wins!" He announced aloud. Cynthia had a shocked expression stamped across her face for a few seconds, but it was slowly replaced by a smile, and then laughter. The entire audience sat in silence with mouths wide open, believing that the now 'former' Champion of Sinnoh may have just lost her mind.

"That was the most intense and fun battle I've had in a while." Cynthia continued to laugh for a few more seconds before she finally stopped to wipe away the tears in her eyes. Both trainers withdrew their fainted pokemon, and all of sudden the crowd erupted into thunderous applause. The new Champion of Sinnoh grinned in embarrassment at the attention as Cynthia made her way to Rex to congratulate him. "You've defeated every Elite Four, and every Champion. Even my League, which is just as tough, if not tougher, than Kanto's League. You are a superb trainer Rex." Cynthia said with a smile.

"It was really fun, too." Rex said as he rubbed the back of his head while laughing. "I thought Alder was real fun, but then Lance was a cool guy, too. Oh yeah, and when Elite Four Drake's Salamence and my Salamence duked it out was pretty awesome too. Oh, oh, oh, but Steven did this thing with his Metagross where…" Rex started doing exaggerated movements again to describe his actions. At one point he spun on his head while flailing his arms. Cynthia just rubbed her temples with her finger tips to soothe the headache she was receiving listening to Rex's stories of prior battles with other Champions.

Cynthia thought to herself, "_How could someone this cute and talented be so childish._" "You do know what defeating me means, right?" Cynthia's tone had become quite serious, and her arms crossed.

Rex stopped mid-pose where he looked like he may have been saying something about riding a Rapidash. "No…not really." Rex said confused.

Cynthia sighed, "Of course you wouldn't know. There hasn't been a trainer to defeat all the Leagues in almost 12 years." Rex raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Cynthia continued, "You now can challenge the Infinite League."

"Infinite League?" Rex questioned.

"Yes, The Infinite League. It comprises of the toughest 5 region's Champions, and our conference leader whom we affectionately dubbed The Champion of Champions.

"The Champion of Champions?" Rex repeated the phrase.

"Yes, The Champion of Champions, or the Champion's Champion for short since the regular title is so long. He is the most skilled and powerful trainer in the world."

"In the world!" Rex parroted once more.

"Arrgh. Yes, in the world." Cynthia's vein was pulsing in irritation on her head. "What's with you and the phrase repetition?" She asked aggressively.

"Sorry." Rex laughed at his own goofiness.

"Just because you're cute doesn't mean you're allowed to be dumb! Eeep!" Cynthia immediately covered her mouth with both hands as a blush stained her face. "_Did I say that out loud? Oh crap, did he hear me?_"

"What was that?" An oblivious Rex asked, obviously not paying full attention to Cynthia.

"Uh, Never mind. Just listen, okay?" Cynthia said in a softer voice. Rex nodded his response. "Good. Now the Infinite League has 7 trainers. The region Champions are the Exclusive Six."

"The Exclu-" Rex covered his mouth when he received a glare of death from Cynthia's eye. He noticed, however, that she was blushing as well. He wondered why, but soon found it irrelevant in his mind.

"As I was saying," Cynthia narrowed her eyes, though only one was visible past her blonde hair, "you are probably the most powerful trainer I've had the privilege to battle, _but_ you lack discipline.

"Your point?" Rex asked still confused.

"My point is that the Exclusive Six and the Champion's Champion are all disciplined trainers and that is what makes them so powerful. In order for you to even stand a chance; you're going to need some help with training."

Rex grinned devilishly and then asked, "Is that an offer?"

The former Sinnoh Champion's cheeks grew pinkish-red again, but she forced a stern look onto her face. "The way I see it, you're going to need help becoming tougher and more skilled, so what person better to train with than me." Cynthia leaned in close to Rex's face. Their noses were practically touching. "I am the fifth of the Exclusive Six after all. So do you want my assistance or not?"

"Well…uhh...s…su…sur….of course." Rex choked on his words with Cynthia in such close proximity. Cynthia's stern look changed into a smile that beamed across her face. She grabbed Rex's hand and started running towards the exit of the stadium.

"We are going to start training right away. I see several different techniques you could improve on with your Haxorus."

"Shouldn't I heal my pokemon first before we train?" Rex asked as Cynthia dragged him by the hand out of the stadium.

**RBGYGSCRSEDPPBW**

_Sinnoh Region: Lake Verity, 3 hours after leaving stadium_

"Garchomp, Giga Impact." Cynthia called out. The ground type dragon jumped high into the air as the oval orbs on its head began to glow blue. The land shark crossed its arms and then came spiraling down to earth with its velocity increasing exponentially with each spiral turn. At the last second before hitting its target, Garchomp pulled its arms back to its sides to make itself more aerodynamic. The land shark's body stabilized from a spiral to an arrow point form at the exact moment it smashed into the base of a 100 foot tall tree. The tree almost instantly shattered into an uncountable number of woodchip pieces that rained down from the sky.

Garchomp landed back on the ground next to Cynthia while still facing the tree it just destroyed. With her hands on her hips, and her back still facing Rex, Cynthia turned her head until her eye meet Rex's eyes. Her luxurious blonde hair flowed in the resulting wind from Garchomp's Giga Impact. Rex was sitting cross-legged behind Cynthia and Garchomp, watching the Champion's amazing power in her demonstration of a proper Giga Impact.

"See, if you increase the spiral's speed, and at the last moment stabilize it, then Giga Impact's force will increase ten-fold, as well as, becoming more accurate." The tone behind Cynthia's words held great wisdom, but Rex was completely distracted by her body's hourglass figure. He couldn't stop his eyes from scanning over the vixen of victory just a little.

"Uh-huh." Rex nodded absent mindedly.

"Rex."

"Uh-huh."

"Rex!"

"Uh-huh."

"REX!"

"Ahhhhhhh!" Rex's scream was like a 10 year old girl as he exited his daydreams back into reality. Cynthia's face, once again, was in close proximity to Rex's. Her expression seemed to be that of being taken aback at the girlish cry of Rex.

"Wow that was really emasculating." Cynthia said.

"Uhhh…no comment." Rex hid his face under his spiked hair.

"Were you even listening to what I was saying?"

"Well-" The trench coat trainer began to say.

"Or were you undressing me with your eyes." Cynthia glared at Rex.

Rex's face turned red. "Ha-ha. Uhhh, Funny story…see…uhh…you're…uhh…and then my eyes…um…"

"Don't worry about it." Cynthia said with a smile. She rose to her full height. "I consider it a compliment. Even though it may be a perverted one."

"Thanks." Rex grinned.

"Now did you hear anything I said before?"

"Something about an impact?" Rex scratched the back of his head.

Cynthia sighed. "I was saying what you could do to improve your Haxorus's Giga Impact." Cynthia reiterated her explanation with Rex's full attention. "Got it?"

"Got it." Rex answered.

"Good. Now show me what your Haxorus can do."

"Come on out, Haxorus." Haxorus emerged from its Dusk Ball with a deafening roar. "Good thing we stopped by the Pokémon Center before we came out here. I know how draining it gets using Giga Impact." Haxorus nodded in agreement. "Now let's show Cynthia your power by using it on that tree, and this time, instead of spiraling the whole time, stabilizes yourself at the moment before impact." Haxorus looked at the 100 foot tall tree Rex was indicating. He turned back to Rex and shook his head 'no'. "What do you mean no!" Rex yelled aloud with fist in the air. The trench coat trainer began pushing his pokemon in the direction of the tree. "Come on. Stop being a Torchic and attack the tree. It's not as tough as it looks. It's just wood." Haxorus still shook his head 'no' in response even as his trainer was pushing him closer to the towering timber.

"Is this going to be a problem?" Cynthia began to laugh. Her Garchomp just sighed. "I told you, you need discipline. And apparently your Haxorus does too."

"Give me a second. He'll do it." Rex said as he continued to struggle to get his dragon pokemon to attack. Rex grabbed the top of Haxorus's axes with his gloved hands.

"Should you really be doing that? I mean his axes can cut through steel like butter." Cynthia asked kind of worried.

"I had these gloves made just for that reason. They almost can't be destroyed by any pokemon. Even a Spacial Rend from Palkia couldn't destroy them." Rex said as he climbed in between the spikes on Haxorus's neck. He then kicked Haxorus in the sides as if it were a Rapidash. "Come on, use Giga Impact." The dragon howled in irritation and started running recklessly around. Cynthia only crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow as she and her Garchomp watched Rex flail I the air while he held on to Haxorus's axes for dear life. "Ahhhh. Help!"

"I think I'll just watch. I don't want to get ran over by that Dragon Rush." Cynthia plainly said. "_I can't believe this is the guy I'm crushing on._" She thought to herself.

Rex flailed in the air for a few more minutes before an idea struck him. "So you're telling me that Cynthia's Garchomp can destroy a tree with Giga Impact, but you can't?" He directed his question towards Haxorus, whom immediately halted in place which sent his trainer flying overhead, screaming straight into a tree. The dino-dragon turned his head to look at Garchomp standing next to Cynthia. He narrowed his eyes at the land-shark pokemon which showed only indifference to his actions in return.

"Interesting." Cynthia said observing Haxorus. Haxorus let loose a deafening roar skyward, and started to charge the 100 foot tall tree. It leaped into the as its axes glowed white, and as told, began to spiral down toward the tree.

"What's going on down there? I heard Haxorus roar." Rex yelled from near the top of the tree his dragon was currently targeting.

"Your Haxorus is finally attacking a tree." Cynthia yelled back.

"That's great. I told you he-" Rex said.

"It's the one you're sitting in." Cynthia said.

"Wait, what!" Rex shouted. Haxorus's glowing white spiral had reached peaked velocity as it was closing in on the tree, but suddenly the white glow of its Giga Impact began to fade into an alternating color of red and violet. "Make him stop!"

"He's already in the spiral. And if I'm right, I think he's learning a new move." Cynthia explained. As told to it before, right before impact, Haxorus stabilized its spiral into an arrow point, and seemingly at the same time so did the alternating red and violet colors. The colors became solid as they mixed with each other, emanating a powerful pressure as the dragon crashed into the tree. The giant plant shattered like glass shards while still in the shape of the tree. Rex, whom had been holding onto a branch, now found himself in midair with nothing to stop his fall.

"Cynthia some help please!" Rex yelled as he was falling.

"Just a second." Cynthia said absent mindedly as she approached Haxorus upon his landing. "You're much more powerful than I first thought." She said petting Haxorus's cheek.

"I mean NOW!" Rex yelled as he fell faster.

"I'll get right on that." Cynthia responded, but did not move to do anything. She continued to pet Haxorus while Rex was only seconds away from critical injury. "I probably should save him, huh?" She asked Haxorus. The dragon nodded. "Well that cute face of his would probably be ruined if he hit the ground." The dragon nodded again.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!" Rex closed his eyes and yelled at the top of his long as he prepared for a severe impact with the ground. With inhuman speed that even surprised Haxorus, Cynthia ran to the spot where Rex was to collide with the ground and caught him at the moment before impact.

"You can stop screaming now." Cynthia said. Rex opened his eyes to the sight of the blonde bombshell holding him like a damsel in distress. She had caught him before he hit the ground. "You're welcome." Cynthia sarcastically remarked.

"Oh yeah, thanks for doing something at the last second." Rex retorted. "How did you get here so fast to catch me anyways? You were at least 50 feet away from this spot when I was about to hit the ground?" Rex questioned.

"You were probably imagining things." Cynthia rolled her eyes while still holding Rex. That's when Rex noticed that both her eyes were visible, but instead of seeing two beautiful silver gleaming eyes he saw that her left eye was oddly different. Its color was not silver, but a deep and dark purple that seemed to be alive and swirling around her eye's center.

"Your eye." Rex said as he stared at her left eye. Cynthia let out a small yelp, and dropped Rex to the ground so she could turn away and fix her hair back into place.

"_My hair must have moved out of place when I ran to catch him._" Cynthia thought to herself. "_I'll have to be more careful or_ gir_-_"

"What's up with your eye?" Rex said, interrupting Cynthia's thoughts as he recovered from being dropped.

"It's…nothing…just forget it…okay." Cynthia managed to stammer out.

"That wouldn't have anything to do with you moving so fast, would it?" Rex interrogated.

"I told you already, you're imagining things." Cynthia said, gaining some of her confidence back. She turned to face Rex when she finished fixing her hair in place. "More importantly is that your Haxorus just learned Outrage." As if on cue, Haxorus, accompanied by Garchomp, walked up and stood beside Cynthia.

"No way!" Rex exclaimed, completely forgetting about Cynthia's eye. "I've been trying to teach him that for ages. How did you get him to learn it?"

"It wasn't me. It was Garchomp." Cynthia's Garchomp looked at its trainer in questioning manner. Cynthia just smiled at her pokemon's confusion. "I noticed that when you mentioned Garchomp's use of Giga Impact outdoing your Haxorus's Giga Impact, your Haxorus snapped its attention directly on Garchomp. Almost as if it had a rivalry with it."

"Well Haxorus has had some trouble with the pre-evolutions of Garchomp in the past. That's why I used it as a motivator." Rex said nodding his knowingly. "It seems to work most of the time."

"I see now." Cynthia snapped her fingers. "Whatever Haxorus experienced in its past must have been battle related. It felt it had to far surpass Garchomp's Giga Impact in order to prove itself better. With that thought in Haxorus's mind it gave itself enough shear determination to transform its Giga Impact into Outrage." Haxorus and Garchomp looked at each other, and then back to Cynthia, and then at each other again. They simultaneously shrugged. Cynthia continued speaking. "But what I can't figure out is why Haxorus learned Outrage. I know how, but why?"

"What do you mean?" Rex asked.

"Well usually a dragon only learns Outrage when it is extremely angered or upset. Some dragon types go their whole lives without ever learning the move due to their benevolent nature."

"Your point?"

"My point, Rex, is that your Haxorus was neither angry nor upset when it learned the move, so it had to pull its extreme anger from another source." Cynthia thought to herself for a second. "Rex, what _did_ happen to Haxorus in its past?"

Rex sighed, "You might want to sit down. It's a long story." The group of four all sat down to listen to what Rex's story.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry it's been a while. I've been working on different story while i was trying balnce school stuff.<em>**


	4. Back In Business

**_Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry to anyone who was reading this and found no updates for like 6 months. I have no valid excuse for why I have not updated other than the reason than that I had little to no inspiration to. (Which is my own fault. No one elses.) I also must apologize for such a short chapter since I generally like to write at a certain length or until brain dead. _**

A man in black a uniform was sprinting down a hallway pushing any other person that got in his way. The other men in identical uniforms shouted curses at him in response. The running man even caused a few people to drop what looked to be sensitive electronic equipment on the ground. The man paid no heed to anyone though, for he had an urgent message to deliver. When he reached the door at the end of the hallway that seemed to stretch on for miles he didn't bother knocking. He threw the door open and ran directly to the front of the only desk in the darkened room. He stood at attention and saluted the silhouetted figure that sat in the huge chair behind the desk. The person did not see the grunt though for he was facing in the opposite direction watching a massive screen that completely covered the wall. The screen held hundreds of smaller television sized screens within its borders. Each held a different image. The man saluting realized he had not yet been noticed so he began to speak.

"Sir…important news…from-" The man began through pants, but ceased his words when the figure raised a hand to silence him.

"Catch your breath first, soldier then tell me." The man's voice carried an air of absolute power, control, and confidence. His presence exuded power even though he had yet to turn and face the grunt.

"Sir, important news from our undercover agent in the Infinite League has reached us." The man said still saluting.

"At ease, soldier. Continue on." The man in the chair lifted a glass of what looked to be wine to his lips and sipped it. He then swirled the liquid around in the glass.

"Very well, Sir." The grunt said relaxing his posture. "The agent has reported that a challenger will soon be entering the league. The agent also says that from what he has researched on the trainer, he will actually make it past Steven _and_ Wallace without losing a pokemon." At the mention of that the man in the chair stopped swirling his drink.

"How does this agent know this?" There was a long pause where the only sound in the room was that of the massive screen and the heavy breathing of a sleeping animal somewhere in the darkness of the room. "Tell me, how does this agent know this trainer can defeat Steven, and then possibly follow up his victory by defeating the second of the Exclusive Six without losing a single pokemon?" The man in the chair sounded slightly irritated and tempered. His voice was now stern and coated with frustration.

"Well, Sir, this trainer has a pokemon quite similar to your own in power levels. And its natural abilities seem to exceed normal pokemon, but our organization's research shows that the only possible explanation for this particular pokemon is that-" The grunt began to say.

"A legendary pokemon has seen fit to endow it with power." The man in the chair finished. He smiled to himself.

"Correct, Sir."

"Finally, one of the god pokemon has shared their power. And what pokemon is it they have chosen?" The man in the chair asked.

The grunt was silent for a while. He was almost afraid of how his leader would react at his next words. "It's a Haxorus, Sir." The man in the chair shattered the glass he was holding. His drink spilled down his arm as he balled his hand into a fist out of rage. The animal that had been resting peacefully somewhere within the shadows of the room could be heard rousing, and getting to it's feet.

"The name." The man in the chair stated calmly to the grunt, though his undertone held extreme frustration. The room was absolutely silent besides for the steady slow gait of whatever other creature was in the room. It slowly was making it's way towards the man in the chair.

"Sir?" The grunt questioned.

"THE NAME! What is the trainer's name!" The man in the chair demanded, no longer able to hold his composure.

"R-Re-Rex Sauros." The grunt trembled, his fear ever growing with each step the creature in the dark took closer to the lighted side of the room. Suddenly, the steps ceased.

"Rex _Sauros_?" The man in the chair's voice had seemed to take on an air of curiousity in place of his anger. "Are you sure the agent told you Sauros?" the man's fist had opened, and was placed onto the arm rest of his chair, despite the shards of broken glass that stuck out of his palm.

"Yes, Sir. I'm positive." The grunt said. He was a little eased at the fact that the animal had halted his walking, and that his superior had calmed. "Does the name hold significnce, Sir?"

"Who else knows of this information?" The man asked.

"The agent, you, and I." The grunt replied.

"Perfect. That makes it easier to tie up loose ends." The man in the chair stated, and though it couldn't be seen a smile on his face was evident. "Hyper Beam." The man snapped his finrgers on the hand that still held galss as if nothing were there at all. Out the corner of the grunt's eye he could see a pair of red glowing eyes glaring at him from the shadows. Just below the eyes a ball of white light began to form and swirl in motion.

"But commander Jacob-" The grunt's plea was silenced, before he could even react. The grunt was decimated by a fully charged Hyper Beam that streaked across the room and crashed into the opposite wall. The walls, apparently designed for such abuse, was unscathed. The grunt; however, was not so lucky. The only remains of him were the bottom half of his now smoking standard issue boots, which were still standing in place. The pokemon that fired the powerful attack receeded back into the shadows. "Finally," commander Jacob began. "Team Rocket is back in business."

* * *

><p><strong><em>If you have any questions about this fic or pokemon in general, just ask and I will answer. Hopefully, I will not have another huge delay in updates.<em>**


	5. Haxorus

**Haxorus**

An unusually tiny Axew sought shelter from the pouring rain. It ran into a cave to avoid being swept away by the storming weather. It had been on its own for a long time now, but still had little to no battle experience. It constantly was bullied by many other Axews and Gibles in the area. One shiny Gible and shiny Axew in particular, though, took the bullying too far, constantly challenging the smaller pokemon of its kind to fights it knew they could never win. They acted as if their oddly colored bodies made them better than everyone else. This built constant boiling anger and hatred in the tiny Axew.

The unusually tiny pokemon thought about this as it ran further into the cave. It had developed a sour mood because of its anger and hatred and it knew it. The Axew crawled behind a large boulder on the cave floor to sleep near, but it bumped into something.

"Hey there little guy." A warm and kind voice spoke. The Axew looked up into a pair of emerald eyes of a young spikey haired trainer. Most of his spiky hair was covered by a green hat that had a Poke Ball symbol on it. "I've been looking for an Axew like you in this cave all day." The trainer spoke.

"Axew?" The small pokemon tilted its head to the side.

"Yep, I've been trying to catch one of you all day." The trainer smiled and reached out to pick up the tiny pokemon. The Axew flinched, but didn't move away. It was lifted up to the trainers face. "Your kind of small for an Axew, though, don't ya think?" The statement infuriated the pokemon and it began to squirm and yell.

"Axew, Axew Axew!"

"Alright, alright. I take it back." The trainer laughed and placed the pokemon back on the ground. The Axew folded its tiny arms and snorted in aggravation.

"AXEW!" A different Axew shouted. The newcomer hopped atop the boulder alongside a Gible. Both pokemon were shinies.

"Whoa! Two shinies in the same place at the same time! How awesome!" The trainer shouted and waved his hands in the air. The two dragon-types ignored him and focused their attention on the small Axew. Without warning, they both used Dragon Rage on the unsuspecting pokemon. The Axew went flying into the trainer and sent them both tumbling backwards. The green-eyed trainer struggled to his feet, holding the severely injured Axew in his arms. "Hey, now that's not fair. He wasn't even ready!" The trainer pointed accusingly to the two dragons atop the boulder. They only growled and began to build the energy for their next attack. "Oh crap!" The trainer jumped out of the way of the dual Dragon Rages before they crashed into him and the injured Axew.

"Ax-xew." The tiny pokemon managed to mutter. The green-eyed, spikey haired trainer gazed down at the Axew. It needed medical attention and fast or it wasn't going to make it, but the only exit to the cave was being blocked by the shiny Axew and shiny Gible.

"Hold on, little guy. I'll get you out of here." The trainer stated in a tone that projected that he meant what he said. The trainer dogded another pair of blue spheres that were Dragon Rage by jumping back as they hit the ground in front of him. A cloud of dust was kicked up in the blast. Seeing his oppurtunity to escape, the trainer charged forward through the dust towards the cave entrance. A blue sphere flew past him on his way and a second one knocked his hat off. "Darn it." The trainer snatched his hat up while running into the rain with Axew held close. It was completely ruined with a huge smoldering hole in the middle of it now. "Man, that was my favorite hat, too." His focus shifted from the hat to the injured Axew when it squirmed in his hands. It wasn't going to make it much longer if he didn't get to a Pokemon Center, and fast. The trainer sprinted the entire 5 miles through the storm to the closest Pokemon Center.

**RBGYGSCRSEDPPBW**

"So did you make it? Was Axew alright? DID HE DIE!" Cynthia asked a little too over excitedly. She was flat on her stomach with her head propped up on top of her hands, facing Rex as he told the story.

"What?" Rex asked slightly confused.

"Did Axew make it, or did he die?" Cynthia repeated. Rex raised an eyebrow and exchanged glances with his Haxorus as if to say 'Ooookay'. "Just let me finish the story, and you'll find out." Cynthia seemed a little too into the story.

"Okay, hurry up then. It's getting really good." Cynthia smiled innocently.

"Right...where was I. Oh yeah, the Pokemon Center."

**RBGYGSCRSEDPPBW**

"We'll do everything we can to help him Mr...uh...Mr..."

"Just call me Rex." The green-eyed trainer said. "And thank you Nurse Joy. Please do your best to fully heal him."

"Don't worry Mr. Rex. You can have a seat in the waiting area until further notice." Nurse Joy motioned to the seating area near the Emergency Room. Rex took a seat a few chairs down from the door to the E.R. room. Soon three hours had passed by and still no word on Axew. Rex paced back and forwth in anticipation on any news whatsoever. "Mr. Rex?"

"Yes?" Rex ran over the where Nurse Joy stood by the door.

"There's...um, good news, and well...um...bad news." Nurse Joy said nervously.

"What's the good news?" Rex frowned. He hoped it was actually good.

"Axew made it." Rex gave a deeply held sigh of relief at the Nurse's words.

"And the bad news?"

"He...well...he's in a sort of coma." Nurse Joy frowned.

"What!" Rex shouted unintentionally which made Nurse Joy jump.

"He made it, but he's in some sort of coma." Nurse Joy repeated. "We've never seen one like this before. It could be due to his unusually small size, or due to the amounts of damage it's taken. We don't know how to bring him out of it, so the best we can do is watch him and hope he wakes up. It's really all up to him now."

"Can I see him?" Rex pratically begged. Joy nodded and Rex ran into the E.R. only to be told he was in the next room over. The eager trainer ran from the E.R. and into the room next to it where Axew lay asleep. When Rex pushed open the door a shining blue and silver light greeted his eyes, but almost disappeared instantly as it had come. Rex chose to ignore it since it held no signifcant purpose after he spotted where Axew was asleep in a small bed-like craddle. "Hey there, little guy." Rex whispered as he approached the craddle. He took a seat in the chair next to the craddle. "I never really got to introduce myself, huh?" Rex gazed down at the little dragon. "My name is Rex Sauros."

A long silence followed. Rex looked down at his feet and twiddled his thumbs. He didn't know really what to say to the pokemon. He had only met the creature a few hours ago, and suddenly was bombarded with this feeling of responsibility for it. He didn't want to let it go back in the wild again where he couldn't protect it. He felt more secure with it close by so he could defend it. Rex decided expressing his feelings were better than saying absolutely nothing to the sleeping Axew.

"If you wake up from this coma, I promise I will protect you. No matter what. I will be your trainer, and I promise to make you strong. I will make you stronger than any other Gible, or Axew, or any of their evolutions." Rex swore. He sniffled a bit and wiped his face with the sleeve of his trench coat. "I promise."

"Ax-" Rex's attention was drawn back to craddle bed. Axew was stirring. "Ax-xew" It opened it's eyelids slowly. The first thing it saw was the delighted face of the trainer from the cave. The tiny dragon smiled, knowing that he was the person who saved his life.

**RBGYGSCRSEDPPBW**

Six days later Rex and Axew left the Pokemon Center as a new team. Axew sat happily on its new trainer's head. It wasn't long before Rex made good on his promise to make Axew stronger. They spent day and night for an entire week training the unusually small Axew to battle tougher and larger opponents. When the time finally came for Axew to battle it was not under the most ideal conditons Rex had wished for.

"Rex Sauros. Well I'll be." An female voice with a southern cowgirl accent called out. Rex turned around from the path he was walking toward to his next Gym battle. He met the deep red eyes of one of his rivals. Her blonde hair was in a long, large braid down her back instead of flowing naturally like it usually did. She wore a plain white t-shirt with a blue jean jacket that just stopped above her waist. Hung loosely around her waist was a sash with her pokeballs attached. She wore blue jean shorts as well that stopped above her knees. She had a pair of converse looking shoes similar to Rex's, but hers were red instead of green.

"Marisa." Rex nodded casually. "I see you changed your wardrobe from your cowgirl getup."

"Well, I haven't seen you since you challenged the Hoen League." Marisa said in her southern cowgirl fashion. "You should really go back and challenge them again. I hear they got stronger."

"I've been busy." Rex said.

"Are you still too busy to catch up with an old friend?" Marisa smiled, showing off her pearly white teeth. Rex shrugged in response. "I'll take that as a yes." Marisa hooked her arm with Rex's, much to Rex's dislike, and they continued down the road. "So whatcha been up to?" She asked rather loudly.

"Not so loud, I'm right here, and you'll wake-" Rex began.

"Why not?" Marisa asked. "We're out doors!" She shouted to the sky before rex clapped a hand over her mouth. Marisa giggled at his action.

"Axew?" Axew popped up out of Rex's hair. It was so small it could hide in it very easily.

"You woke Axew. That's why I didn't want you to shout." Rex growled. He removed his hand from Marisa's mouth.

"Geez, he's kind of small for an Axew, don't ya reckon?" Marisa giggled. "He's so cute though." She lifted the tiny pokemon from his trainer's hair and craddled him in her arms. "Just like his trainer." Marisa said sweetly. Rex only gave a small 'humph' to the comment.

"Did you catch him in the Unova region?" Marisa asked while rocking the Axew back to sleep.

"Yeah. I found him in a cave." Rex answered.

"You know, I caught a Gible while in the Unova." Marisa said. "I figured it to be a bit strange, seeing as how Gible are found a lot more in Sinnoh." Axew was almost asleep in her arms. She smiled at the pokemon, and suddenly was struck with a idea. "We should have a battle, Rex!" She shouted, instantly waking Axew. She placed him on the ground by Rex's feet. And took a Ultra Ball off of her sash.

"You know you never win." Rex yawned.

"I reckon you're right on that behalf, so that's why I'm challenging you to a three on three match." Marisa grinned.

Rex sighed, "Fine. But use your strongest pokemon. I don't want this to be like last time." He took out a Poke Ball and tossed it up, revealing his Croconaw ready for battle.

"Alright, just remembered you asked for it." Marisa giggled as she threw the Ultra Ball up into the air. The ball opened up to reveal a Luxray.

"I'll let you have the first move." Rex announced.

"Luxray, Thunder." Marisa called. The electric-type crackled with electicity as it produced a huge lightning bolt and hurled it at Croconaw.

"Dodge it, then get close to Luxray." Rex yawned. Croconaw jumped to the side as Thunder came crashing into place where it had once stood, leaving a blackened mark on the dirt road. It then rapidly made its way directy in front of Luxray with surprising speed. "Hydro Pump." Rex stated rather blandly. Croconaw unleashed an unavoidable Hydro Pump into Luxray's face knocking it far behind a surprised Marisa. She ran over to check on her Luxray only to find he was completely knocked out.

"It's okay, boy. Maybe next time you'll get'em." Marisa returned Luxray to his ball. Rex did the same with his Croconaw. "Boy, have you been training." Marisa complimented.

"I see you have too." Rex tossed out another Poke Ball which released an Arcanine. "It's just that I'm better than you."

"We'll see." Marisa smiled, throwing up a Great Ball. A Floatzel came out. "Aqua Jet."

"Extreme Speed." Rex called out. Arcanine speeded towards Floatzel's side and slammed it into a tree, knocking it out on impact. "This is just like last time, Marisa."

"Just shut up and send out your next pokemon." Marisa shouted in her southern cowgirl drawl. Rex thought it quite cute, but he wouldn't say it aloud.

Rex knelt down to Axew. "You up for your first real battle little guy?" Axew nodded. "Alright!" Axew jumped onto the dirt road ready for battle.

Marisa smirked. "Your Axew may be cute." She tossed her Dusk Ball up, letting it reveal her shiny Gabite. "But a battle's a battle."

"A shiny Gabite? Wait did you say you caught your Gibel in Unova?" Rex asked astonished.

"That's right." Marisa answered. "He's evolved now."

"That's one of the pokemon that attacked me and Axew!" Rex pointed an accusing finger at the Gabite, who could care less for what Rex had to say. At his words, Axew narrowed its eyes and focused on Gabite, and sure enough, Axew recognized it as the evolved Gibel that bullied and tortured it. "There's no way I'm letting Axew battle him."

"Is the trenchcoat trainer actually backing out of a battle?" Marisa teased. She wagged her finger. "I must say, I'm surprised." Gabite copied its trainer's movements.

"I'm not going to fall for- huh?" Rex looked down to see Axew tugging on his pant leg and pointing at Gabite. "You still want to battle? Eventhough that's the pokemon that attacked you in the cave?" Axew nodded again.

"Axew!"

"If this is what you want, then let's show them your power!" Rex shouted. Axew jumped back onto the dirt road.

"I'll let you have the first move." Marisa mocked.

"Dragon Rage, Axew!" Rex ordered. Axew shot two blue spheres from its mouth that directly hit Gabite with an explosion. When it settled, Gabite stood in place unmoved.

"I'll show you a real dragon move. Dragon Claw." Gabite ran up to Axew and slashed him into the air with a glowing blue claw. Axew hit the ground hard and tumbled. It quickly got up onto its feet ready for more.

"Dual Chop, Axew." Axew jumped in front of Gabite and was about to swing its arms.

"Counter with Dragon Claw." Gabite stopped both hits of Dual Chop and then followed up with a left hook with his Dragon Calw, sending Axew back to the ground. Axew didn't recover as quickly this time around. Gabite sneered until it felt a sharp pain run through its entire body forcing it to drop to one knee to collect itself. "What the-?" Marisa looked into Axew's determined face, not believing an Axew of that size could have such power.

"That Gabite must be a male." Rex smirked. "Its feeling the effects of Axew's increased strength from its ability Rivalry."

"It doesn't matter." Marisa put her game face back on. "Does it Gabite! We're still gonna win, you hear!"

"Gaabite!" Gabite pushed itself off its knee.

"Dig, Gabite!" Marisa shouted. Gabite dove into the ground.

"You Dig as well, Axew." Rex said. Axew followed suite. A few intense seconds passed by before both dragons emerged from the ground and rolled to their respective trainers out of breath. "Dragon Rage, now!" Axew hopped to its feet and fired two balls of energy at Gabite, taking it by surprise. The explosion kicked up some dust, but when it disappeared Gabite was standing in a deffensive stance with its arms crossed over its head and chest.

"Now you didn't think it was going to be that easy, did ya'll?" Marisa chuckled. She wagged her finger and shook her head. "No, no." Gabite relaxed his stance and mimicked his trainer by wagging his claw back and forth as well. Rex's face became stern, and took on a similar demeanor as his Axew. "Dragon Claw."

"Wait until he's right in front of you, then use Dragon Rage." Rex said. Axew waited until Gabite was in point blank range and then fired a charged up ball of energy. It hit its mark, forcing Gabite to slide back and away from Axew. The little damage Dragon Rage was doing each hit was beginning to take its toll on Gabite. "A few more hits like those and Gabite's down."

"Oh yeah, well, another Dragon Claw and Axew knocked out!" Marisa retaliated.

"Oh wow, real mature." Rex laughed.

"Oh shut up, or I'll come over there and kick ya'lls can, Sauros!" Marisa shook her fist as her face reddened.

"Okay, okay, calm down." Rex chuckled. He recomposed his self and focused back on the battle at hand. Both pokemon were pretty much at their ends length, so he decided it best to finish with the next attack. "Let's finish this, Axew!"

"If that's how you want it, then so be it. Gabite, Dragon Rush!" Marisa ordered.

"Gaabite!" The ground-dragon rushed forward with its fins glowing bright blue.

"Axew, Dragon Claw!" Axew ran at its foe with both glowing claws.

"AX-XEW!" The pokemon collided in the center of the make-shift battlefield, both being forced to stop dead in their tracks. Niether gave ground, and both just as determined to defeat the other. Gabite's fins began to glow white hot while Axew's claws began to do the same. A small indention in the ground beneath their feet formed from the pressure of the power.

Gabite growled in fury. He refused to lose to such a weak opponent as Axew. But if it was so weak, then why hadn't he fainted yet? Defeat was not an option for Axew either. He glared into Gabite's eyes. He had worked too hard, and come too far to lose now. Suddenly, an explosion occured between the two pokemon knocking tons of dust into the air. Both trainers coughed and covered their eyes. When the dust settled, the pokemon were standing in front of their respective trainers, unmoving. They were staring each other down. A few moments passed before Gabite dropped to one knee and exhaled a deep breath. Shortly after, Axew fell to the ground; knocked out.

Marisa blinked a few times before realizing that her Gabite had just defeated one of Rex's pokemon. "Yee-Haaa!" She patted her Gabite on the back. "Great job, Gabite. I reckon you showed him." Gabite absorbed the praise happily as it rose to it's feet.

"It's alright, Axew. I know it's a hard defeat now," Rex picked up his Axew, whom had just came back to consciouness. Axew looked disappointed and upset with itself, almost depressed. "But we'll show them next time." He placed his companion back atop his head and pulled out a Poke Ball. Since Gabite was Marisa's last pokemon it was easily dispatched by Croconaw, who used Ice Beam to knock Gabite out instantaneosly, making Rex the winner.

"Good battle, Rex." Marisa smiled. "You too, Axew." She complimented the tiny dragon on Rex's head. "I thought you were going to out do my Gabite for a second." Axew gave a slight smile at her words, but immediately retreated further into Rex's hair for solitude. This confused Marisa. "What's up with him?" She whispered to Rex.

"Your Gabite and another Axew caused some problems for Axew before we caught them." Rex explained. "I think Axew really wanted to prove something to itself today, but losing to Gabite seems to have really upset him."

"I see. So the two have some history." Marisa pondered for a moment. Her train of thought wondered from the pokemon to her history with Rex, then a devious grin crossed her face. "Just like you and me." She purred, slowly walking closer to Rex with half lidded eyes. Rex slowly began to back up.

"Mairsa, what are you doing?" Rex panicked. "Stop moving closer this instant."

"Oh, Rex. Don't play dumb." Marisa continued her slow advance. "Though it does make you so much cuter. It reminds me of how you use to act in our hometown."

"Marisa Fang, I demand you stop moving in my general direction right now." Rex shouted while still backing away.

"Shut up, and hold still, Sauros." Marisa giggled, before lunging at Rex.

"AHHH!"

**RBGYGSCRSEDPPBW**

"I think I'll stop there." Rex said his face turning red. "I've explained all the important stuff anyway."

"Well that explains why Haxorus was so keen on outdoing Grachomp." Cynthia said, standing up. "It seems he had some pretty scarring events happen to him before you met him too."

"Yeah, sometimes I wish he could talk so we could talk about it." Rex said, satnding up as well. "I know one thing for sure is that he wants a rematch with Marisa's Gabite. He can't say it but I know he does. Sometimes when I have my party training he just seperates himself and stares off into the sky." He gazed at his Haxorus next to him which, ironically, was staring off into the sky.

"Eventhough you two can't talk I think you've done a pretty good job of getting to know each other very well." Cynthia smiled. "It shows when you battle."

"Thanks." Rex grinned at the compliment. "You know we probably should get back to training. I want to work on Haxorus's Outrage."

"Alright. I'll have Garchomp work with him, that is if Haxorus doesn't mind." Cynthia turned to the dino-dragon. Haxorus nodded his okay. After a few minutes of failed attemps, Haxorus was finally able to activate Outrage by will. As the two trainers stood by and mostly watched Garchomp coach Haxorus, Cynthia decided it was a good time to ask a question that was bothering her from earlier.

"Sooo, who exactly is this Marisa?" Cynthia asked with just the smallest hint of jealousy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A window into the past of Haxorus's life. Yeah! Personally, I utterly love and hate this chapter. I love it because its about one of my favorite dragon-types. I hate it because when I was finishing the last half of this chapter something happened with my computer and it backtracked to another website, deleting half of what I typed in the process. So I had to go back and retype everything from memory since I didn't write this chapter down. I was beyond pissed.<strong>_

_**Oh well, on an off note. Is there anyone that reads this that is an advanced pokemon game player? If you are, do you have any suggestions on extremely tough opponents to battle in the Metro Atlanta area. As it stands, I've been undefeated for a few years now and would love an awesome on edge battle. Other than that randomness, read and review please and let me know what you thought of the chapter.**_


	6. Red

"I came to challenge you for your title!" A trainer announced. His voice carried poorly through the snow storm. The trainer he was addressing stood at the very edge of the mountain's peak, overlooking the Johto and Kanto regions. He was facing away from his current challenger so he could take in the full view of both regions. "Did you hear what I said?"

"You're not worth my time, kid." The trainer at the mountain's edge responded cooly. Though the wind was strong he held perfect balance and stood unmoving. His red hat sat idley atop his head as his red vest blew in the direction of the strong wind. He wore only blue jeans and a sleeveless plain white t-shirt under the open vest. On his hands, fingerless white gloves.

"What do you mean I'm not worth your time! I've beat two region's Elite Four and champions." The trainer replied. "And I'm not a kid. I'm in my twenties, like you."

"Only two champions, huh?" The trainer sighed. "Not worth my time." He declared, never turning to even look at the other trainer.

"So you won't even battle me. Even after I've climbed this stupid mountain to the very top just to challenge you! How is that fair!" The challenger yelled.

"He's right, you know." Another voice proclaimed as a man in a black highwayman's trench coat emerged from the storm. His face was hidden behind the high collar, only allowing for his eyes to be seen.

"Who are you?" The challenger asked, astonished at the possibility another trainer was able to make the climb to the top of the mountain.

"I'm not a trainer if that's your concern." The man in the black trench coat stated. "But you are indeed correct in stating your concern about your challenge being denied." The man spoke with an air of prestiege and absolution as he stood next to the challenging trainer. "Come now, Red, give him the battle he desires. "

"And why should I do that?" Red demanded in a calm, but powerful tone.

"Because you're not worth _my_ time if you're not as strong as you used to be." The man in the trench coat stated blandly.

"Only I can decide who's time I'm worth." Red finally turned around to face them both, though his hat hid his facial features. "Only me. No one else." He held a Poke Ball in his left hand. The man in the trench coat smiled. Red was doing exactly what he wanted him to do. "Six on one. No substitutions."

"What? I can't fight with just one Pokemon!" The challenger complained.

"I know. You use six, I'll use one." Red confirmed. His Poke Ball opened up. The red beam of light produced the intimadating form of a Charizard. It stood on the frozen battlefield unaffected by the chilling winds and ice.

"Fine." The challenger released his first pokemon; a Lanturn. The trainer had a two-type advantage. No way his lantern could lose to a Charizard.

"You have first move." Red stated.

"Discharge, go Lanturn!" Lanturn charge its body full of electricity and let it bursts forwad from itself over the battlefield.

"Overheat." Red told his Charizard. Its body quickly became immersed in flames from its tail to its head. Charizard opened its mouth and channeled all the fire over its body into a powerful burst of fire from its maw that overtook and dissipated Discharge. The attack reached Lanturn, melting any and all snow and ice in its path, and hit the electric fish dead in the face. Lanturn went down like dead weight.

"Lanturn, return." The challenger was on edge now. No Charizard should have been able to do that to his Lanturn in one hit. But this wasn't any Charizard. It was Red's Charizard. He wouldn't make the mistake of underestimating it again. "Blastoise, let's go." The giant amored water-type instantly took notice of its starter rival. "Ice Beam!" Frost began to form in its cannons as it charged the attack. With the added effect of the natural hail falling on the mountain, Ice Beam would be devastating.

"Get ready." Red told his Charizard in his nonchalant manner. Blastoise fired Ice Beam at Charizard. "Fire Blast." Charizard breathed the symbol for fire into existence. Much larger than a normal Fire Blast, the attack easily overtook Ice Beam making it disolve away. Before it was able to hit Blastoise the giant turtle withdrew into its shell, lessening the damage, but not by much. Red wasn't suprised when Blastoise struggled back onto it's feet. Charizards attacks had lost a great deal of strength from using Overheat. "Flamethrower." Red didn't miss a beat, having his Charizard finish the water-type with a jet of flame.

"Blastoise, return." The challenger had lost two of his best six pokemon he had brought. Both water-types which had lost to a fire-type. Things weren't looking too good for him at the moment. Red's Charizard had yet to take any damage whatsoever, and it hadn't done so much as move a muscle from where it stood since it took the field. "Salamence." The trainer called on his dragon. It appeared on the field with a roar trying to Intimidate Charizard, but the fire pokemon stood unfazed.

"Flamethrower." Red ordered.

"Dodge, then Rain Dance." Salamence dodged Flamethrower and started to perform an awkward dance. Soon enough, it was indeed raining instead of hailing and snowing. Now Charizard's fire moves were much weaker.

"Overheat." Red commanded. Charizard performed the same move it used to defeat Lanturn, but Salamence dodged it. The Pokemon's attack powers dropped even further. The challenger took advantage of the oppurtunity.

"Dragon Claw, Salamence, go!" Salamence flew full speed at Charizard with glowing claws.

"Block with Dragon Claw." Red said. Salamence's claws slammed together with Charizard's, but as Salamence struggled to stay in control Charizard was unmoved. Charizard pushed Salamence away with a great deal of force to the other side of the field. The challenger couldn't believe Charizard had that much power after two Overheats. "Hone Claws, then Swords Dance, and then Drangon Dance." Red said. Charizard sharpened its claws together. Then phantom swords appeared around Charizard. He grabbed two of them and clanked them together. Once above his head, and once again at his feet, after which they disappeared. Then he performed an ancient dance of which few pokemon knew how to do that raised his attack and speed. Charizard was back at full power and then some. "Now get rid of those rain clouds." Red ordered. Charizard opened its jaws once more and roared out. An intense Heat Wave washed over the battlefield, melting all the snow and ice in the area. It knocked Salamence back even further away while at the same time making the rain stop and the clouds dissipate.

"Holy...shit." The challenger gawked at the pokemon's power. In the intense Heat Wave his Salamence had fainted. He called it back into it's Pokeball.

"Are you ready to quit yet?" Red sighed. His Charizard huffed a puff of fire in boredom. The challenger had one last shot at winning. He steeled himself and called out his Tyranitar. A sandstorm whipped up the moment Tyranitar's feet hit the ground. He again had the advantage; but again, Charizard seemed unfazed by the change in weather. "I guess that's a no."

"Tyranitar, Stone Edge." The Rock and Dark-type slammed its tail into the ground, knocking up hundreds of sharp human sized rocks that hovered in the air infront of it. "Now use Dark Pulse." Dark energy pulsated from Tyranitar's feet into Stone Edge which sent them hurling towards Charizard with extreme force.

"Blast Burn." Red sighed. Charizard responded accordingly as its tail flame flared up. It roared out as a wall of exploding and swirling flame was sent from its mouth. The heat from it melted the flying rocks into puddles of magma before Blast Burn even had a chance to punch through them. The ultimate fire-type move crashed into Tyranitar's chest with so much force it actually cracked a part of the dinosaur pokemon's armor. Tyranitar lay on the ground unconscious.

"Ty..T..Ty...Tyranitar, return." The challenger stammered. "Th...that was...my strongest pokemon."

"Do you still wish to continue?" Red questioned. The challenger only shook his head, no. He didn't wish to speak. "Good, now go home." The trainer left without another word to began his trek down the mountain to the pokemon center.

"Bravo, Red. Bravo." The man in the black trench coat clapped. He approached Red after he recalled his Charizard to its Poke Ball. Immediately after Charizard was gone it began to snow again.

"Why are you here, Jacob?" Red had forgot the man had been watching the battle.

"I see you have become much stronger than I remember. And it's Commander Jacob now." Jacob said.

"Stop dodging the question. Why are you here?" Red's voice was stern and unforgiving.

"To make a proposition ofcourse." Jacob answered matter-of-factly. "I know you get tired of defending your title as Kanto Champion from weak trainers. Especially since the only person you truly wish to fight is the only trainer to defeat you in years." Though hidden by his hat, Red had a small smirk on his face. Commander Jacob knew Red would be a willing participant in his plan now.

"Keep talking." Red said.

"That won't be necessary." Another mystery man called out, except Red actually recognized the voice's owner. Ascending to the top of the mountain on the back of a Zapdos behind Red, was the Champion of the Champions. He hopped off the Zapdos and called back into it's Master Ball when he landed next to Red. "Red will get his chance to battle Rex at The Infinite League."

"So the Champion of Champions believes he will make it that far?" Jacob asked sarcastically.

"I'm only going to say this once; leave Jacob, and do not bother another member of the League again." The Champion of Champions warned.

"Very well. I will take my leave." Commander Jacob released a Latios from a Master Ball and stepped onto its back. "But be assured, this will not be our last encounter." And with that Latios sped off into the sky with Jacob on board.

When he was out of sight Red turned his attention to the Champion of Champions. "Were you telling the truth when you said Rex Sauros is going to challenge the League?" There was a short pause where Red thought he may have been lying to just get Jacob to leave. "Well were you telling the truth, or not...Dad." The Champion of Champions replied to his son with only a broad smile.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yay for written stuff! Woot, woot! Here's next chapter. Hope you enjoy.<em> _I really can't think of anything else to say at the moment, but I bet as soon as I post this I'm going to be like 'Crap, I forgot this!' Haha, but whatever. And any and everything is appreciated guys. So thank you very much. _**

**_Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go kick this guys ass that uses action replay on his pokemon and then claims he's the best. I think I'll dethrone him and knock his ego down a bit. (If that statement wasn't arrogant, then I don't what is.)_**


	7. The Darkrai Trainer

_Back at Lake Verity_

"I'd rather not talk about Marisa now, if you don't mind." Rex admitted.

"Alright." Cynthia relunctantly agreed. "But I still would like to know more later." Rex nodded his agreement. He watched on as his Haxorus took instruction from Cynthia's Garchomp. Garchomp seemed to be making crossing motions with its fins as if describing something to Haxorus about its form in its Outrage attack. Haxorus was nodding at Garchomp's motions as if to say it understood. It was interesting to watch in the least. The very fact Haxorus was cooperating with a Gible evolution, and a Garchomp at that, was amazing. Rex knew it had to be because it was Cynthia's Garchomp. It was just something about Cynthia and her pokemon that seemed so...right.

As Rex continued to watch the dragons he noticed something about his Haxorus for the first time. It was larger than a normal Haxorus, even though it originally was a runt Axew. Rex smiled to himself. All of he and Haxorus's determination not only paid off with strength, but it could be physically seen in his dino-dragon's size.

"Your pride in your pokemon shines through your eyes." Cynthia spoke in a soothing voice. She was gazing directly into Rex's green eyes with her lone silver one. "Which means your pokemon share the same shine in their eyes that I see in yours now." She smiled, but her smile held something more to it. "It's a rare treat to see a trainer that shares such passion as me." Rex wasn't sure if there was a hidden meaning behind her statement or not.

Rex blushed. "Well I-" He began.

"Rex!" An all too familiar voice shouted from behind Rex. "There you are."

"Quail." Rex sighed without even turning around. "Hey Hax, check out who's coming our way." Rex told his dragon. Both Haxorus and Garchomp looked to see the oncoming trainer.

"Who?" Cynthia glanced over Rex's shoulder. A person dressed in mostly black was walking towards the duo from further down the lake. He had a black coat on with frayed ends. His shirt was black and so were his pants. His converse were dark red. Covering his neck and mouth was a large red scarf which trailed out to his waist and was frayed at the end as well. He wore a white, wide rimmed hat that was also frayed at the top. On his shoulder sat an unusually small Jolteon. If Cynthia didn't know any better, she'd guess that this person was dressed to immulate a Darkrai, besides the Jolteon of course.

"He's another rival of mine from my hometown." Rex turned to face the oncoming trainer. As he got closer Cynthia noticed his eyes were even the same shade of blue as a Darkrai's.

"Indeed we are." Quail agreed. "I'm probably the only trainer in the world to actually have bested Rex in a battle. Three to be accurate."

"I doubt we're on the same level after 2 years." Rex groaned.

"I agree entirely." Quail nodded. "I just watched you defeat Cynthia on live televison some hours ago. Speaking of which." Quail turned his attention to Cynthia. "My apologies for not introducing myself earlier. I did not expect Rex to be with the Champion of Sinnoh at Lake Verity. My name is C. Quail Rune. But most people call me Quail." He took a slight bow as part of his introductory.

"Jolt- Jolteon." The Jolteon barked.

"And this is my Jolteon, Zap." Quail scratched his pokemon between the ears, much to Jolteon's delight.

"Pleased to meet you." Cynthia nodded.

"Likewise." Quail said. Something behind Quail caught Cynthia's eye. It seemed as if his shadow were moving. At second glance she saw that it actually was. A second shadow was splitting off from the first. The second shadow began to rise out of the ground and take on its true form next to Quail. "And this," Quail gestured to the now newly formed pokemon. "Is my Darkrai." The legendary dark-type took a bow similar to its trainers.

"So we've met him before." Rex sighed.

"Well maybe you and Haxorus have, but not Cynthia and Garchomp." Quail said. Darkrai floated over to the dragons. Zap decided not to move, for was comfortable in his spot. Darkrai made a slight bow again towards Garchomp. Then he turned to Haxorus. Both simultaneously gave each other a curt nod.

"Whatever." Rex breathed. "Why are you here anyway? A battle?"

"No, no, nothing of the such. I would barely stand a chance anyway. I wanted to personally congragulate you on your win against the the Golden haired Goddess of Victory." Quail said, referring to Cynthia. "You know your one hard guy to find though."

"Yeah, how _did_ you get here so fast?" Rex questioned. "You said you saw me on televison only a few hours ago, and last I heard you were training in the Kanto region."

"Having a psychic-type with Teleport comes in handy." Quail chuckled. "Something I see Marisa has yet to figure out, since I would assume she'd irritate you at any given chance."

"Can you do me a favor, and NOT tell her about it." Rex yelled pulling on his hair. "The last thing I need is her trying to mual me with ki-" Rex stopped what he was about to say when he remembered Cynthia was listening to him as well. Though from her look of frustration, and the small hint of jealousy on her face, Rex figured she pretty much knew what he was going to say.

"Don't stop now." Cynthia said through clenched teeth. She took an agressive stance with her hands on her hips. "Go ahead, finish the sentence."

"For the fear of my well being, I think it's best I don't." Rex smiled nervously.

"Your well being is at stake no matter what you say." Cynthia stalked closer to Rex.

"If I may interrupt, I do have two other reasons for being here I would like to express." Quail announced.

"Please do." Rex pleaded. Quail dug into his pockets and pulled two items out, presenting them to Rex.

"A Rainbow Wing and a Silver Wing?" Rex noticed. Cynthia instantly turned her attention away from Rex back to Quail.

"Where did you get those?" Cynthia said.

"Ho-oh and Lugia of course. They request Rex take these on his way to the Infinite League." Quail said.

"You're not doing this whole, 'Messenger of the Legends' thing again, are you?" Rex shook his head.

"I never stopped, Rex." Quail shrugged. "It's my job. I do as the Legendaries say. And right now Ho-oh and Lugia say give these feathers to you."

"You know I don't buy into your whole Legend's Guild mumbo-jumbo." Rex frowned.

"So you're to tell me that the the two legendary birds gave you orders to give their feathers to Rex?" Cynthia questioned.

"That's precisely what I'm saying." Quail nodded. "Now if you would be so kind, Rex, to take them..."

"Fine." Rex snatched the Rainbow and Silver Wings. "But only this once."

"With that complete I only have one last message from Girantina to deliver." Cynthia visibly tensed at Quail's words. Quail's eyes furrowed in confusion at this, but he took no further concern of it. "Which is very interesting, seeing as how Girantina usually avoids human affairs."

"Alright Mr. I-can-speak-to-all-legendary-pokemon-at-will. What did Girantina tell you to say?" Rex chuckled.

"Yes, what is the message?" Rex noticed something in Cynthia's tone was off. Apprehension or fear maybe.

"Message is: Time is your essence." Darkrai spoke the message in his raspy, deep tone instead of Quail.

"Isn't the saying, 'time is of the essence?'" Rex questioned.

"No, what Darkrai said is right. That was the message." Quail reasured. "Time is your essence."

"What does that mean?" Cynthia demanded.

"You're not buying into this are you?" Rex asked surprised.

"Yes, very much so." Cynthia growled to Rex. "Now what does it mean?"

"Beats me." Quail shrugged. "I'm just the messenger. My job here is complete?" Quail started to walk away back to the other side of the lake. Darkrai floated over to Quail and melted back into his shadow. "Don't lose those feathers Rex. They're the only one's your getting."

"Hold it!" A thought crossed Cynthia's mind about what Quail had said earlier. "Very few people know about the Infinite League. Who told you about it?"

"Your boss." Quail said simply, and then his figure disappeared in the dull flash that was Teleport.

"That's great, but which one...?" Cynthia pondered to herself.

"Now since that's over," Rex pocketed the Rainbow and Silver Wings. "How about we get back to training."

"Or how about we call it a day." Cynthia said in exasperation. She was beginning to get a headache from Quail's visit. "I think you've earned it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here more stuff. YAY FOR YOU! Enjoy the confusingness please. (definitely not a real word. oh well) Totally destroyed the action replay user in battle. Hooray! <strong>_

_**I give you all cookies now. You get a cookie. You get a cookie. You get a cookie. Everyon GETS A COOKIE!**_


	8. Battle Hardened Pokémon

"Time is your essence..." Rex tossed the rainbow and silver wings up and down as he laid on the bed in the local hotel he had rented for his stay at the Sinnoh League. "Time is your essence..." He repeated to himself again. He usually paid Quail no mind when it came to the whole 'Messenger of the Legendaries' stuff, but this time something seemed to be ringing a bell. It had been bothering him for the past two weeks after Quail had told him. "What do you think it means, Hax?" Rex peered over the side of the bed.

Haxorus laid stretched out along the bed's side. He simply shrugged his shoulders, as per his usual response to most inquires he cared little about.

"Same as ever with you." Rex sighed, and laid back down. "Always the silent type. Well, at least since your last evolution." Haxorus nodded his agreement.

Rex sat up and began to pace around the room, deep in thought. What kind of message was, 'time is your essence', anyway? And why was he boggling his mind with this. He had another league he could be preparing for. "Aaarrgh! So frustrating!" Rex pulled his hair.

"..xorus..." Haxorus sighed at his trainer's actions.

"Wait...what was that?" Rex pointed an accusing finger at his Pokémon.

"xorus." The dragon repeated lazily.

"Haxorus, you're a genius!" Rex exclaimed. "Cynthia might have a better idea of what it means. I wonder what she's up to?"

**RBGYGSCRSEDPPBWXY**

"Time is your essence..." Cynthia pondered the phrase. She lay on her bed in the Sinnoh League housing for the Elite Four and Champion. "What does that even mean? What is Giratina trying to say?"

Without warning, a piercing, echoing screech burst through Cynthia's room forcing a gust of wind to sweep through the room. Cynthia closed her eyes and covered her ears to block the blunt of the screech's force. When she opened her eyes again she noticed the room losing all available light till it appeared as if she were sitting in a black void of starless space. Her left eye began to burn as its glow became bright enough to show through the hair covering it.

Directly across from her, where her far wall and door should have been, a pair of blistering red eyes shot open to stare at her. Each eye was easily six feet across, and 3 feet in height. They furrowed closer to each other, as if to portray anger or loathing.

"...Not the only one... with gifts." A disembodied voice announced through every wall of the room. Cynthia recognized the deep and dark, raspy boom of the distorted voice.

"I-...I thought your passage was capable only through reflections." Cynthia stumbled in her speech. Though it was only the eyes, the Pokémon's presences was still intimidating.

"...not...relevant." The eyes narrowed, and moved to seat themselves on the ceiling directly above Cynthia. "...Not the only one...with gifts..." The Pokémon repeated its phrase from before.

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand. What gifts, and for whom?" Cynthia always found that it would be so much easier to understand what was being said if she wasn't being spoken to in fragmented statements.

"Gifts!" The left eye flashed a brilliant purple as the eyes moved to where Cynthia's closet should have been on her left wall.

Cynthia unconsciously, touched her left eye. "Wait, so you mean you gave someone else similar abilities like mine?"

"...Not I...other legends..." The eyes split apart, and moved to opposite sides of the room. "Both good...and bad..."

"Legends..." Cynthia said to herself. "Legend's', as in plural? So there are a lot more like me."

"...more ambassador's...than just mine..." The left eye flashed purple again causing Cynthia's to react in kind. The eyes then returned to their original position in front of her. "...this knowledge...often unknown...by ambassadors."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Cynthia's face scrunched in confusion. "What unknown knowledge?"

"That ambassador...is an ambassador!" The room visibly shook, if that were even possible in a void of darkness. "...example: friend...ambassador of time...does not know yet." The eyes began to grow darker in hue but brighter in the light they produced. "...you...as ambassador...of SHADOW...must inform friend."

"You mean Rex?"

"...inform...teach...guide friend of time. Soon...but tell...not yet..."

"Then tell him when?"

"...Not yet..." The eyes began to close and fade back into the wall.

"Hold on, you've barely answered my questions, though!"

"...not yet..." The voice said, before the eyes shut and vanished completely, restoring Cynthia's room to it's original state. No sooner had the void dissipated, Cynthia's door swung open to reveal the green wearing trench coat trainer.

"Woah, looks like you've seen a ghost." Rex said surprised.

"Something like that." Cynthia said under her breath.

"What?" Rex smiled his oblivious smile.

"Don't worry about it." Cynthia waved. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Well, I was trying to figure out this whole 'time is your essence' thing." Rex scratched his head. "Usually I pay Quail no mind, but this-"

"Ignore it!" Cynthia blurted out a little too quickly, which earned her a raised eyebrow from Rex. "I mean...err-hem, ignore it for now." She stated with more calm this time. "The answer will come in due time...no pun intended." Cynthia stood up from her bed, and headed towards the door. She dragged Rex by his collar on the way out. "It's time to train anyway."

"Hey, wait! I don't even have my Pokémon!" Rex flailed down the hall.

**RBGYGSCRSEDPPBWXY**

_Sinnoh Region: Lake Verity, 1 hour after Rex flailed down the hall_

"Why are we here again?" Rex sighed. "I thought we were on break from training."

"Yeah, And why am I here?" Flint of the Sinnoh Elite Four questioned. "I was definitely taking a nap."

"I thought it would be good for Rex if he had a taste of what the Exclusive Six would be like, so we're going to have a one on one." Cynthia walked a distance away from Rex. "Your strongest Pokémon versus my favored Garchomp. Flint will be our judge."

"You have more than one Garchomp!?" Rex and Flint shouted in unison.

"Yes, I do! Flint, you see him all the time!" Cynthia yelled in aggravation.

"I do?" Flint removed one of his hands from his pockets to scratch his head in confusion.

"Have you ever noticed when I battle challengers I battle with my female Garchomp, and when one of you Elite Four want to battle I battle with a male Garchomp?"

"Umm...I never noticed." Flint gave Cynthia an apologetic smile.

"So you're telling me you never notice my Garchomp has a chip in its fin occasionally?" Cynthia put her hands on her hips.

"Huh, now that you mention it-" Flint began.

"Nevermind." Cynthia shook her head. "Just state the battle rules."

"Fine, fine." Flint cleared his throat. "This will be a one on one battle. No substitutions. Cynthia will be using her Garchomp. Rex, choose your Pokémon."

"The choice is obvious." Rex threw out a duskball. "Haxorus, show them your power!" Haxorus appeared with a mighty bellow, ready for battle.

"Garchomp, battle dance." Cynthia tossed out a pokeball. Her Garchomp took the battlefield, unfazed by Haxorus's presence. He crossed his fins, as is if it were a person crossing their arms, and relaxed its posture.

Rex could tell, this Garchomp was different from the one Cynthia normally had with her. This Garchomp was a beast...and it knew it. "You sense that Hax?" The dragon gave an affirmative nod. "This Garchomp needs to be taken down a peg or two." Haxorus roared his response, shaking the ground beneath the trainers' feet as both his Rivalry ability, and his rivalry against Garchomp and its evolutions kicked in.

"Rex chooses Haxorus. This should be interesting." Flint smirked. "Let the battle commence!"

"Ladies first." Rex coaxed.

"Your loss." Cynthia placed a hand on her hip. Her demeanor seemed even more serious than when she battled Rex as a Champion. "Garchomp."

"Gar..." Garchomp acknowledge its trainer in a lazily relaxed tone.

"Stand fast." Cynthia ordered.

"...chomp." The landshark nodded his understanding. He move his left foot slightly to widen his stance a small amount.

Rex was a bit thrown off by Cynthia strategy, but wasted no time in making a move of his own. "Haxorus, Dragon Claw!" Haxorus's claws glowed whitened blue. It sprinted towards Garchomp with relentless speed.

"Stand fast, Garchomp." Cynthia restated just as Haxorus swung with Dragon Claw. Garchomp dodged the maneuver with ease, simply choosing to lean his head to one side.

Haxorus wasn't pleased with the result of the initial attack, so quickly followed up with several more swipes of Dragon Claw. They were aimed at every part of Garchomp's body and face. All of which were easily dodged by Garchomp with no effort. By simply leaning or flexing in one direction, the dragon-ground type dodged every strike, and he hadn't even uncrossed his fins.

Haxorus threw his full body behind his final Dragon Claw, diving at Garchomp with both claws stretched forward. Garchomp smirked as he leaned backwards with uncanny flexibility till his body was level with his knees. This left Haxorus totally exposed only a few feet over Garchomp.

"Dragon Rush." Cynthia stated simply.

Garchomp's fins began to glow bright blue. It shot forward back to its original position like it was on springs, and delivered a harsh blow to Haxorus's abdomen with its crossed fins. Haxorus sat suspended on the fins until Garchomp uncrossed his fins, and knocked Haxorus back towards Rex.

Haxorus caught himself so he could slide back instead of tumbling. As it recovered, it roared out in defiance.

"Woah buddy, slow your roll. That Garchomp is something else." Rex warned. Haxorus reluctantly held himself back. Rex didn't think Cynthia's Garchomp was that strong. After attacking, it still was standing with its fins crossed in a relaxed posture.

"Impressed yet?" Cynthia raised and eyebrow.

"Not even." Rex shot back with a smirk. "But I expect nothing less from the Golden Goddess of Victory."

"Man, this heated battle is burning me up!" Flint shouted.

"Good, because now your about to feel the pressure of the Exclusive Six." Cynthia pointed at Rex in her trademark pose. "Garchomp."

"Gar..."

"Dragon _Rush_."

"Gar, garchomp." The dragon said coolly, and then disappeared from sight. Haxorus tensed and began searching the field for its opponent.

"Where did he-" Rex started, "Hax, in front of you!"

Garchomp was too fast. By the time Haxorus noticed his opponent, Garchomp's fin was already at its throat. Garchomp clothes-lined Haxorus at a full on sprint, sending Haxorus flying past Rex and into one of the many giant trees surrounding Lake Verity. The crash caused a cloud of wood chips and dust to rise as the tree crumbled to the ground.

"Oooh, looks like a critical hit." Flint winced at the thought. "He's gotta be down after that."

"Had enough?" Cynthia smirked. Rex stood slack jawed in almost a comedic fashion as he stared where his Haxorus was sent flying.

"How in the...?" Rex's eyes twitched.

"The League don't make them permanent Champions for no reason." Flint shrugged.

"Haxorus, you alright?" Rex called out. His response wasn't what he expected.

"HAX-XOORRUUUUSS!" Haxorus, burst through the cloud of dust with unyielding force towards Garchomp, a Dragon Claw at the ready. Garchomp jumped back to its side of the field as it dodged the Dragon Claw. Haxorus, somehow retaining its senses, remained by Rex.

"Are you sure about this, Hax? You're pretty battered."

"Xorus!" Haxorus nodded through heavy damage and ragged breaths.

Rex noticed his Haxorus was actually speaking, not just roaring or solely nodding. It was determined. "Alright Hax, use the practiced move."

"Hax!" The dinosaur dragon took a charging stance.

"So they're going to use that move." Cynthia said to herself. "Garchomp, hold your ground!" she ordered.

"Chomp." Garchomp replied, but made no move other than crossing his fins again.

"You ready, Rushing Outrage!"

"XORUS!" Haxorus's axes glowed red-violet as its whole body was encompassed by the ball of flaming energy that was Outrage. A blue spiral of energy joined the mix the moment Haxorus burst into a dead sprint towards Garchomp with Dragon Rush. He became a blur, shooting across the field and scorching the ground in his wake. Haxorus dumped all the energy it had into pounding through Garchomp with his overpowered move.

Just as Haxorus reached the ground dragon, Rex could hear Cynthia give the command, "Block it."

The explosion of sheer force behind the blow knocked Flint off his feet, and flipped him over into the lake's waters. Rex and Cynthia had to cover their eyes from the bright spiral of red, violet, and blue twirling upward into the sky. As the light dimmed the result of the attack was clear.

Garchomp peered through its crossed fins at Haxorus's head slammed into it's fins. Garchomp had slid back roughly 10 feet from the attack, but other than that appeared unharmed.

"No way." Rex's eyes grew intense. "_There's no way a Garchomp can be this resilient against a dragon move like that._" Rex thought in disbelief to himself.

"This is the power of an Exclusive Six's _true_ battle hardened Pokémon." Cynthia stated heroically. "_So cute when he's confused._" She smiled inwardly. "Garchomp, Draco Meteor." Garchomp charged the attack without hesitation given that his target was at point blank range. He dropped his fins, giving his red sphered attack a clear path to Haxorus's face. Another flare of light engulfed the battlefield with a glow of red, and a silent shockwave. The second shockwave, however, thundered forth with zeal. Once the light died away the battle had been decided.

"Hax...xorus..." Haxorus fell forward; fainted.

"Haxorus is unable to battle." Flint announced from the lake waters. "Garchomp Wins."

"Excellent as always, Garchomp." Cynthia patted her Pokémon on the back.

"Gar, garchomp." Garchomp nodded his agreement.

"Top performance as always, Haxorus. Return." Rex returned his Haxorus back to his duskball, his hat covering his face.

"You okay, Rex?" Genuine concern were expressed on Cynthia's features.

"I...I...just..." Rex took a deep breath before he continued. "I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAVE A GARCHOMP THAT WAS THAT AWESOME!" Both Cynthia and Garchomp recoiled at the surprising reaction.

"Uuuh, wha?" Cynthia titled her head to the side.

"I mean, come on! That was absolutely fantastic." Rex started waving his arms around, and making crazy motion again. "I can't wait to talk to Hax about this battle. I bet he's so excited right now."

"Rex..."

"Yeah, he did fight a Garchomp so he might be a little upset that he lost..."

"Rex..."

"But he's definitely more excited about the challenge of the next fight!"

"REX!" Cynthia shouted.

"Oh, sorry. My ranting gets carried away." He smiled.

"Your reactions never cease to amaze me." Cynthia chuckled. "Let's get your Haxorus to a Pokémon Center." She grabbed the trench coat trainer's hand and lead him away from the lake.

"Hey, guys!" Flint waved a hand as he struggled to get up the slippery banks of the lake. "Hey guys, some help over here!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Another long awaited chapter. I never abandon stories, there's just giant gaps between writings, lol.(don't stab me) Anyway, here's hoping you enjoyed the chapter.<em>**


End file.
